Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé
by karfaith
Summary: L'histoire se déroule pendant les épisodes 148 et 149 alors que Sougo et Hijikata sont enfermés et enchaînés, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'ils dormaient. Et si...


**Auteur:** karfaith

**Pairing:** Sougo/Hijikata

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Gintama ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sorachi-sensei

**Résumé:** L'histoire se déroule pendant les épisodes 148 et 149 alors que Sougo et Hijikata sont enfermés et enchaînés, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'ils dormaient. Et si...

* * *

><p><span>Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé<span>

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures voire même une journée entière qu'il étaient enfermés dans cette pièce noire, le cou meurtri par ces lourds colliers qui leur avaient été passés. Il dormaient tous les deux dans des endroits différents de la pièce: l'un dans un casier, sûrement forcé rester debout, et l'autre dans un autre casier, qui lui était couché. Ils étaient reliés par cette chaîne qui les empêchait de partir pour secourir leur cher Shinsengumi qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser.

-Hijikata-san, tu dors? Demanda le plus jeune d'un air absent.

-Je ne peux pas dormir quand je sais ce qui va arriver au Shinsengumi par ta faute, Sougo, répondit Hijikata tout aussi las.

-Je te rappelles qu'on est tous les deux enfermés ici et ce n'est pas censé être toi le stratège? Pourquoi tu nous trouve pas une solution miracle, pour une fois?

-Et toi alors, t'es pas censé être le meilleur sabreur du pays? Comment tu as pu te faire avoir aussi facilement?

Une lourde ambiance se créa dans la pièce. Finalement, Sougo se leva, pris une pierre qu'il avait trouvée près de lui et retourna taper sur le poteau pour décrocher la chaine qui semblait cependant ne pas vouloir céder. Hijikata le regarda faire en soupirant puis décida de l'aider sans grande motivation.

Au bout de quelques heures, il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il se coucha, se laissant partir en arrière et faisant attention à ne pas se cogner la tête contre le sol. Sougo le vit se coucher avant de faire paraitre un grand sourire que l'on pourrait mélanger au sadisme et au…sadisme, quoi d'autre venant de lui? Il se rapprocha de lui, marchant à quatre pattes.

-Alors, Hijikata-san, tu arrêtes déjà, demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci grogna comme signe d'approbation, étant trop fatigué pour donner quelque réponse que ce soit.

Satisfait par cette réponse, Sougo se plaça à califourchon sur lui, le regardant d'un air sadique. Hijikata ne réagit même pas à ce soudain rapprochement.

-Je me demande ce que dirais Kondô-san s'il savait que tu tires au flan alors qu'il est en danger?

Hijikata fit un sourire moqueur.

-Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que Kondô ne soit pas au quartier général en ce moment mais plutôt chez O-Tae, en train de se faire fra…

Alors qu'il parlait, il sentit une main aventureuse se faufiler sur son torse, caressant doucement ses pectoraux, s'arrêtant sur les petits bouts de chairs, invisibles pour le moment, les frottant avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sougo? Demanda Hijikata comme pour se rassurer.

-Allons, Hijikata-san, je suis sûr que tu as compris, dit Sougo d'une voix qui se voulait envoutante.

Hijikata blanchit. Il n'allait quand même pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de repartir dans ses réflexions que Sougo passa sa main sous la veste et la chemise de son supérieur, se délectant de la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte sans consentement. Il lui enleva son haut, lui permettant d'embrasser les tétons maintenant dénudés. Il les sentit durcir rapidement, continuant de donner de longs coups de langue sur ces endroits rosés, les mordillant, les pinçant de ses doigts experts.

-S…Sougo…arrêtes, le supplia Hijikata.

Une des mains du commandant de première division se posa sur son bas-ventre, le massant tendrement. Hijikata eut un frisson qui lui traversa toute la colonne vertébrale.

-On dirait que ton corps te trahis, Hijikata-san, dit Sougo d'un sourire moqueur.

Hijikata rougit légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette provocation. Réponse qui, de toute façon, n'aurait pas eu le temps de sortir car Sougo venait de lui violer les lèvres, plaçant sa bouche sur la sienne, demandant l'accès à l'intérieur comme s'il voulait s'y réchauffer. Le vice-commandant résista, ne voulant pas se soumettre à cet homme qui avait tant voulu le tuer. C'est alors que Sougo ouvrit la braguette du pantalon, libérant le sexe gonflé après avoir baissé le boxer. Hijikata laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, permettant à Sougo d'approfondir le baiser, come il l'avait voulu. S'en suivit un long échange buccale auquel Hijikata participa malgré lui. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, voulant chacun récupérer de l'air pour pouvoir passer à la suite.

Finalement, Hijikata se prit au jeu, déboutonna la veste de son subordonné, lui enleva ainsi que sa veste et commença à lui embrasser le torse en mémorisant les petits points sensibles. Et des points sensibles, Sougo en avait beaucoup, au grand étonnement d'Hijikata. Il l'embrassa près du nombril, recueillant au passage de longs gémissements plus qu'appréciateurs. Il lui enleva son pantalon sans arrêter ses baisers, dévoilant à son tour, le membre fièrement dressé de Sougo. Il le regarda quelques secondes, arrêtant par la même occasion ses caresses et recevant un grognement d'insatisfaction, se pencha un peu et le lécha à la pointe, ce qui arracha à Sougo un cri de surprise. Il enroula sa langue autour de sa verge tout en caressant la naissance du sexe de ses doigts chauds. Après trois coups de langue, il le prit dans sa bouche et commença de longs va et viens tout en appréciant les délicieux sons sortir de la bouche de Sougo.

-Hijikata…san…je vais…dit ce dernier en laissant sa tête partir en arrière.

Sur ces mots, Hijikata arrêta sa fellation pour mettre trois doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant et les mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment humides. Lorsque qu'il les désigna enfin prêts, il les rapprocha de l'intimité de Sougo pour en fourrer un à l'intérieur, décrochant un soupir surpris à ce dernier. Il le fit bouger un peu, l'enfonçant de sorte à trouver la prostate. Il sut qu'il l'avait atteint lorsque Sougo se cambra en poussant un long gémissement étouffé. Il inséra un deuxième, plus gênant que le premier et recommença l'opération avec le troisième. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre la chair. Après quelques instants, il recommença ses va et viens en touchant toujours la tache qu'il était très content d'avoir trouvé.

-Hi…Hijikata-san…prends-moi, le supplia Sougo, le rouge au joues et les yeux embués par le plaisir.

Ledit Hijikata ne le fit pas répéter deux fois qu'il sortit ses doigts de l'intimité pour les remplacer par son membre trop longtemps délaissé. Sougo poussa un cri mélangé de douleur et de plaisir, se crispant un peu lorsqu'Hijikata fut entièrement en lui. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, lui laissant le temps de se détendre et de s'habituer à sa présence. Après quelques minutes, il sentit le corps du commandant se mouvoir sur lui pour lui donner le départ. C'est alors qu'Hijikata commença de longs et lents va et viens, récoltant des soupirs significatifs de Sougo. Ses mouvements devinrent alors beaucoup plus rapides ainsi que violents, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate et le faisant trembler et crier de plaisir. Les deux hommes changèrent de position, Hijikata se retrouvant au-dessus de Sougo, lui soulevant le bassin pour continuer ses coups de reins qui les rapprochaient chacun de la jouissance. Après encore quelques roulements de bassin, Sougo éjacula suivit de près par Hijikata qui s'était sentit beaucoup plus excité de voir cet homme jouir sous son corps.

Après être descendu de leur nuage, Hijikata remarqua où ils se trouvaient et blanchit.

-So…Sougo…dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hijikata-san?

-Le…le mec qui nous a enlevé…il a tout vu…

Sougo laissa sortir un soupir blasé de sa bouche avant de remettre ses habits et de retourner se coucher.

-Oï! Sougo! Tu t'en fiches, c'est ça? Panique Hijikata.

Pour seule réponse, il entendit un ronflement discret résonner dans la pièce.

-Sougo? Tu dors?

Il se rhabilla lui aussi en vitesse pour ne pas être surpris par la télé qui risquait de s'allumer à tous moments et tomba de fatigue. Il décida alors d'aller se coucher pour être forme plus tard et s'échapper de cette prison de pierres pour sauver son précieux Shinsengumi.

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.<p> 


End file.
